Voice Mails & Missing Anniversaries
by Romantically Loveless
Summary: She listened to his voice mail again, and again. One-shot.


**Title:** Voice Mails & Missing Anniversaries  
**Summary:** She listened to his voice mail again, and again. One-shot.  
**Dedication:** Give it up for my grandpa. I will love and miss him no matter what.  
**Info:** Cyanide and Happiness inspired. Romance/Drama. NatsumeMikan.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, or Cyanide and Happiness.

* * *

"You've reached Natsume Hyuuga, I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll-_Natsume-kun! Where is my jacket_-call you back later."

Hair in knots, a hammer-smashing headache, and newspaper strewn bedroom, Mikan was in her bed wearing a T-shirt she had _borrowed _from Natsume's closet a year ago. The "GA Trojans" logo was under her bosom whereas if he was wearing it over his muscular structure, it would fit right over his chest.

Even without looking at her reflection in the mirror decorated with photos and scribbled on notes from friends, Mikan could tell bags were forming under her chocolate-brown eyes through the past three days of sleeping for short periods of time and waking up to the cruel and bitter reality she lived in.

Dropping the phone onto its holder, she dialed the phone number she had memorized through the past one thousand ninety-five days they had been going out. '_One thousand ninety-eight, if she still counted the days up until now.' _The buttons quietly clicked under her index finger while the light slipping in through her what she believed to be closed blinds was casting a glow of a golden yellow in her room. The sunrise was coming to cast the spell on the city. It was a sign of a new day for those who went to sleep basking in their hopes, dreams and hidden desires.

To her, it was just another day to go through.

"You've reached Natsume Hyuuga, I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll-_Natsume-kun! Where is my jacket_-call you back later."

_Beep._

"I'll see you soon. Take care," she put the phone down.

She didn't make a movement to even hide the fact she was still awake at such an ungodly hour. With such a understanding mother, Yuka, while passing by her room Mikan could notice the bathroom light dimmed and her mother standing right in front of her door, the shadows of her feet slim and black until Mikan made no response to do anything and her mother walked away. She wanted, _needed, _space. Her mother understood that having gone through her life through its unbelievable lows.

But to say the least, the mornings or the nights which she didn't keep track anymore, were unproductive. Constantly calling the same number to feel the warmth in his voice was all she could bear to listen to anything but his voice. That voice was the same one she has constantly thought about for her whole life of knowing him. He was the face of the boy she had grown up with, the guy that was there through her awkward pre-teen moments and the man she fell in love with. God, was she cheesy.

Every time she had called his number, it was the same process. Nine dial tones before the low rumbling through the speaker of him handling the cell phone as if it were new technology and the deep voice that belonged to him, and him only to speak and be interrupted. The pattern was always the same; and no matter how many times she tried to call, he never answered.

He _never_ answered.

A new-found emotion coursed through her veins as she grabbed the newspaper cover story and crumpled it as if it would erase everything and threw it across the room in a electrifying amount of sorrow and anger that rose in her.

It bounced off the wall before taking its spot on her hardwood floor. Mikan lay on her bed as hot tears formed into her eyes for the second time since the time they told her he had died.

* * *

PAGE 1A: JAPAN TIMES - TOP NEWS

**LOCAL TEEN KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT. ROAD IS CLOSED OFF FOR INVESTIGATION.**

*insert picture*

Natsume Hyuuga (left), Aoi Hyuuga (middle), Mikan Sakura (right)

This tragic incident happened at 11:10 this morning where a local teen, Natsume Hyuuga, was hit by a driver under the influence of alcohol and texting at the same time. Reports and 911 calls were made minutes later, but as firefighters arrived at the scene, there was no pulse to be found. Paramedics brought him to the general hospital ER where genius surgeon Subaru Imai is known as the miracle maker. Unfortunately, they were not able to bring the young man back home.

Scattered flowers were found at the scene, it appears it was for a close female friend, who had been in her home while the accident occurred. Police have noted that today was their anniversary and the teen had been out to bring flowers to her walking through the rain. Investigators have checked his car, it was in the automobile shop for repairs, leading him to talk a longer route by the highway where the accident occurred.

The drunk driver has been identified as a middle-aged man with dark hair the police have identified as Kuonji. By the appearance of what is happening, consequences will not be taken lightly for this tragic incident.

"That guy with the red eyes, I see him around a lot always at the Fluff Puff store I work at. Leaves tips and keeps conversation, good guy. Condolences to the family," a acquaintance has said.

Aoi Hyuuga, Hyuuga's younger sister, quoted, "I love him. He is my brother and always will be."

His father, Ioran Hyuuga is making the funeral preparations and says that the grief struck upon the family and friends will take time and support.

Sakura has not made any comments.

Natsume Hyuuga's funeral will be held next week at the Alice Cemetery where he will be cremated and rest beside his mother, Kaoru Hyuuga.

_"R.I.P Natsume Hyuuga,_

_We will not forget."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You've reached Natsume Hyuuga, I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll-_Natsume-kun! Where is my jacket_-call you back later."

_Beep._

**.**

**.**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: **A lot of you guys like drama with romance.


End file.
